Amortentia
by QueenKas
Summary: Harry thought his love was true, but he is in for a rude awakening. Not for Ginny Fans.


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Prompt: Write about someone being under the influence or spiking a drink with a Love Potion**

 **Prompt: Amortentia bottle (empty or full)**

* * *

JULY 2009

Ginny sat on her bed pouting. Harry had just arrived at the Burrow and it wasn't going like he had hoped. In her mind she had all these plans for once he arrived, but nothing panned out. She wanted this to be the summer that Harry actually saw her as a woman. She had grown, and she didn't want to be seen as Ron's little sister anymore.

She had been waiting on the stairs when Harry arrived but all she got was a quick, "Hi, Gin" before Harry jogged up the stairs right past her and carried on towards Ron's bedroom. Seconds later the two friends, followed by Fred and George, ran out the front door, broomsticks in hand.

Ginny had stormed upstairs and that was how she found herself sulking, alone, in her room as she angrily flipped through the first book she grabbed.

She didn't know what more she could do. She had changed her clothes and even started to wear make up, but it just seemed to wash over the oblivious boy who could never even recognize when a girl was flirting with him.

Ginny heard the front door slam shut and laughter drifted up the stairs. She felt her face flush with anger and threw her book across the room and winced when it hit a nearby lamp and caused it to tip over and break on the floor.

Ginny groaned and slowly climbed out of bed and ambled over to clean up the mess. She bent down but paused when her eye caught the page the Potions book had ended up on, "Amortentia" she whispered, intrigued.

She slowly walked back to her bed in a daze, engrossed in the potion. The more she read the more she was interested, and a plan started to form in her mind. The potion would take six days to brew and she would have to steal the majority of the ingredients from the twins, but it was worth it.

The potion had finished brewing and now Ginny had to decide how to deliver it. After a few rejected ideas it came to her, water, it would be so easy to just put a drop of potion in water Harry was drinking, and if she couldn't she could stash a few pieces of chocolate as a back up.

Over the next couple days Ginny made sure to give Harry tainted water or pumpkin juice every day and she was pleased with the result. She caught him more than once just staring at her and she fought hard to keep the triumphant grin from her lips.

Harry still wasn't spending any more time with her, but Ginny knew it was only a matter of time. She assumed, and rightly, that Harry had to think of a way to date his best friend's sister without making it weird for Ron.

'He's such a good friend' she thought to herself as she meandered up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

AUGUST 2010

Harry woke up drenched in sweat. This was a common occurrence for the past two weeks. Ever since they had left the Burrow it had been getting worse. Harry was pale and shaky. Hermione assumed that Harry was getting sick and when the symptoms worsened they had been forced to make camp until he recovered.

His symptoms didn't let up for another month and a half and it was a rough road to recovery for Harry Potter.

* * *

JUNE 2011

Over the past year Harry had changed. It was inevitable, but it didn't help him overcome his anxiety about the conversation he was about to have. It was never easy breaking up with someone, but Harry knew it had to be done. He had realised, during the hunt, that his feelings for Ginny were brotherly in nature and not romantic.

"Ginny!" he called out once he entered the Burrow. They had made plans to have dinner together, but Harry arrived early in the hopes of getting this awkward conversation over with.

When no response came Harry climbed the stairs in search of the red-head. Once he reached her room he knocked softly and called out, "Gin" when he poked his head into the room.

He took a quick look around and when he saw nobody he turned to leave when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

In the corner of Ginny's room, a small cauldron sat bubbling. He walked closer, curious, to see what it was. The steam spiralled up from the shinning liquid and he was drowned in the seductively sweet aroma of Vanilla Dip Donuts.

Harry stared at the potion and found himself drawn in, desperate for that scent. He took a deeper breath and luxuriated in the sweet smell. He didn't stay under the influence long before Harry stepped back and shook his head to clear the fog. Once he cleared his mind he took another step back. The longer he stared at the potion the more he remembered. A potion class from his sixth year flashed through his mind.

 _Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells differently to each person according to what attracts them_

"Harry!" I picked up dinner!" he heard Ginny call out from downstairs, but he couldn't move. He absently noted that she was walking up the stairs, but he didn't care at that moment.

Harry looked beside the cauldron and saw a stack of chocolates that he easily recognized and a half empty bottle. He picked up the half-empty potion vial and flipped it around in his hands.

"Harry, there you are" Ginny said nervously when she saw him standing in front of the cauldron.

"What is this?" Harry asked once he spun around to face the red-head, "Why are you brewing Amortentia?"

"Just practicing" Ginny said vaguely, "Here, I got you some more of that chocolate you love" Ginny said and tried to shove the square piece of chocolate in Harry's mouth.

Harry grabbed the chocolate and looked at it before bringing it up to his nose. He took a sniff and under the rich scent of chocolate he caught the faint scent of Vanilla Dip Donuts and his heart dropped.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" He yelled and threw the chocolate as far away form him as possible, "Were you trying to drug me?!"

Before Ginny could even formulate a response, Harry blinked rapidly and looked back at the chocolate that sat innocently next to the cauldron and he remembered all the chocolate that Ginny had given him over the past two years and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh God" he gasped, "How long?!" Harry choked out, "No, I don't want to know" he decided. Harry shook his head and stormed past her, "We're done. I can't even look at you"

"Wait, Harry! I can explain!" Ginny pleaded.

"No Ginny, I don't want to hear it!" Harry yelled, his face burned red with rage.

Harry heard Ginny as she sobbed but couldn't find it in him to care. As soon as he breached the door way Harry spun on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.


End file.
